1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to water closets, and more particularly, to flush valve extension assemblies retrofitable to existing flush valves used in water closets.
2. Prior Art
There has been a growing concern over the amount of water used by conventional water closets. This concern has been prompted in some geographical areas by the shortage of available water. In other areas the cost of treating municipal waste water before it can be recycled to a stream, lake or other water reservoir has prompted an examination into ways to minimize the amount of waste water that must be treated.
As a result of this concern many new water closet designs are now available which utilize substantially less water as the older designs. One example of the new designs is the Eljer "Ultra-One/G" which utilizes a tank trim to meter the amount of water that passes from the tank to the bowl during flushing. Other designs utilize tanks of less capacity and redesign the tank, flush valve and bowl system to create sufficient hydraulics to allow the water closet to properly discharge the waste and water in the bowl during flushing.
However, none of these solutions can be incorporated into the millions of existing water closets. Therefore, there is a serious need in the bathroom plumbing industry for an inexpensive device that can be quickly and easily fitted to existing water closets that will allow the use of less water when discharging the waste and water in the water closet bowl during flushing.